¿Cuidándote?
by Akki-katsu
Summary: Supuestamente, un paciente debe descansar... Pero Tobi e Itachi no tenían esas intenciones para Deidara. *SHONEN-AI*
1. Inicio

Fanfic of Naruto.

By: Kishimoto Masashi.

Description: Romance/Shonen-ai/anime-manga.

Couple: TobiDei ItaDei

Tittle: ¿Cuidándote?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0*

¿Qué debía hacer? -se preguntaba el rubio en aquel agradable apuro en la cocina- ¿qué podía hacer? era la mejor pregunta.

Uchiha Itachi, nunca supo que fuera fanático de los dulces, a diferencia de su hermano.

Un paso, dos, tres, el se acercaba más a su "víctima" acorralándola contra el horno.

Hey Itachi, cálmate, no sabía que te gustaban los dulces de lo contrario te hubiera hecho a tí también -fingió calma, pero el pelinegro lo veía con esos ojos amenazantes para luego sentir algo húmedo en la comisura de sus labios.

No sabía que te gustara el dulce de mora, la próxima vez guárdame un poco ¿sí? -lamió un poco del dulce antes dicho y con una sonrisa pícara se retiro de la cocina.

Él, sonrojado, a punto de caer al suelo por la conmoción ¡por Dios! Itachi, le había lamido ¡lamido! -sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarlo, imposible para él, pero tenía que calmarse -Tobi, ven acá - llamo al niño de la organización, sabía que estaba espiando desde la entrada trasera.

Tobi es un buen chico, Senpai no golpee a Tobi -dijo con tono "preocupado" antes de quedar frente con su "Senpai".

-Suspiró y con una sonrisa le dio una taza de dulce- No te hare nada, pero a cambio te dare un poco de dulce ¿te gusta no? sólo no le digas a nadie lo que viste y sobre todo a Sasori, si se entera me estará molestando -se sentó en la punta de la mesa, mientras Tobi se sentaba al otro lado en una silla, levantó ligeramente su máscara y empezó a comer.

¡Senpai quiere a Tobi, lo quiere! -gritó eufórico- ¡porque le dio dulce a Tobi! -terminó.

Una vena apareció en la frente del rubio - Tobi, "Senpai" NO quiere a Tobi -dijo calmándose.

una sonrisa apareció bajo la ya baja máscara del moreno, dejó el plato y se dirigió hacia Deidara aprovechando que al estar sentado sobre la mesa eran de la misma altura, no como antes que el Chico Paleta quedaba más arriba que él si estaban hablando o haciendo alguna cosa.

¿Terminaste tu dulce? -dijo ignorando que que el moreno se acercaba.

Sí -respondió con tono infantil para luego cambiarlo a uno más ¿adulto?- pero Tobi quiere saber si... ¿realmente Senpai no lo quiere? - rodo su máscara dejando ver el lado derecho de su cara, sorprendiendo a Deidara con lo que veía.

¿Sha... Sharingan? -Deidara se quedo viendo fijamente a ese ojo carmesí, pero de repente sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban cayendo al piso.

¿Senpai? -viovió a tomar su tono infantil, con Deidara apoyado en el, estaba seguro que no fue el Sharingan, no utilizó ninguna ilusión, entonces ¿qué pasaba? sus respuestas vendrían al ver que Deidara empezaba a toser fuertemente - ¡¿SENPAIII?!


	2. Catarro

Su cara se volvía pálida, él sobre el pobre Tobi que cayó en el suelo por culpa del peso de Deidara.

¡SENPAI! -exclamó con preocupación ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué le pasaba a su Senpai?, la escena fue interrumpida por Konan quien entró apresurada a ver a Deidara.

Un "Tobi ¿qué hiciste?" fue lo que recibió el chico para luego tener que llevar a Deidara acostado a la habitación más cercana.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Tobi?... ¿Dulce? ¿Itachi? -el pobre rubio estaba en la cama de Hidan, el susto que recibió al ver todas esas cosas _satánicas _según él, hizo que se cayera de la cama.

Deidara, deja de moverte ¿no recuerdas nada? -se escuchó una voz ronca.

¿Recordar? ¿Qué cosa Danna? -realmente no recordaba nada sobre lo de Tobi, quien estaba a punto de darse un tiro, con lo que le costó decidirse a mostrarle la verdad.

Eso responde mi duda -Sasori se retiró ignorandolo, dejando entrar a Konan.

Típico de ti... -bufó, pero se exaltó al sentir algo dentro de su boca, alargado.

39,2 grados, está decidido, Deidara tiene catarro -dijo la mujer viendo el termómetro que hace poco entro de sorpresa a la boca del rubio.

¿Catarro? -cuestionó Itachi entrando a la habitación haciendo que Deidara se sonrojase.

¿Tengo que deletreártelo? -interpuso ella con mirada sarcástica.

El Uchiha se fue, el pobre Deidara era el que menos se enteraba.

Esto Konan ¿puedo saber que paso? -dijo un tanto aturdido a lo que ella rápidamente respondió.

Estabas en la cocina con Tobi, de repente te desmayaste y al parecer fue debido a que la gripe te dió una baja de tensión junto la fiebre -terminó.

¿Tobi? ¿Qué hacía yo en la cocina con Tobi? -arqueo una ceja, cuando de repente entro el ya nombrado.

¡Senpaiiii~! -dijo corriendo hacia él.

Algo se acerca, no sé lo que es, pero se acerca -pensó Deidara palideciendo y por instinto quitándose del lugar, así que Tobi cayó en la cama.

Senpai ¡eso fue cruel! -dijo siendo interrumpido por la mano de Konan en su oreja.

Tobi, fuera de aquí, todos también -dijo refiriéndose a Pain que estaba en la puerta, Zetsu y Kisame en el lado izquierdo de la cama -Deidara necesita descansar.

Los demás se fueron, obviamente con alguna resistencia por parte del moreno que con un berrinche se fue.

No debes salir de esta habitación, yo me encargaré de traerte la comida y el baño está en la puerta de al lado -dijo con tono exaltado Konan.

Pero Konan eso es -iba a refutarle pero definitivamente se le fuern los tiempos al ver a Konan con una tapabocas, guantes, una bata azul y cara amenazante - Oye, sólo es un catarro, no es que tenga la H1N1 -terminó de decir nervioso.

Pero eso no importaba, Konan se acercaba con una inyección tamaño gigante, goteando al parecer supuesta medicina.

Los gritos del rubio se escucharon hasta dos cuartos más adelante donde estaba Tobi sobre una cama tamaño individual.

Quizá... deba aprovechar el encierro de Senpai y hacerle "compañía" -una sonrisa traviesa apareció bajo su máscara, sería divertido jugar al doctor.


	3. Paleta tramposa

_____________________________________________________________________________

-¡Konan, eso duele!-

-Ahora un antibiótico...-

-¡Konan! ¡Ay~~~~!-

-Itachi-san, Itachi-san...- se escuchaba la voz del Loli-shota del lugar- Itachi-sa~~~~~n-

Aunque el aludido lo ignoraba.

-Itachi-san~~~~-

Otra vez, lo ignoraba mientras esperaba sentado a que Konan saliera.

-¡Maldición, si no quieres que te clave un tenedor en el trasero y te haga tragar tus propios sesos, hazme caso!-

-¿Qué quieres Madara?-

-Itachi-san, no me llames así -dijo volviendo a recobrar su versión infantil- ne, ne, ¿cuándo crees que Senpai pueda volver a jugar con Tobi?

-Guardo silencio y tomo aire- Ni lo sé, ni me interesa- contestó secante, había quedado sentado en la cocina con la esperanza de ver a Deidara, pero Madara lo siguió-

-Pero~~~, si Senpai no se mejora pronto, no podrás volver a comer su dulce de mora -dijo riendo divertido- Verdad, creo que te gusta mucho el dulce de mora.

¡Ese bastardo con complejo de paleta! ¿Lo había visto?

-No sé de qué hablas, Madara... digo, Tobi- fué interrumpido por un grito-

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Konan, ya basta! ¡Duele, duele, duele~~~! -gritaba el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara en la cocina donde estaban los Uchihas- ¡Konan!

Tobi hecho a reír mientras se paraba. Directo a la habitación, interrumpiendo el ritual vudú que Konan hacia con el rubio (debido a tantas inyecciones)

-Konan-chan... Necesito que salgas -Konan sintió que esta vez era Madara quien hablaba, dejando a un adolorido Deidara-

-Me... siento violado. ¡Maldita Konan! -lloriqueaba- Tobi, qué rayos haces aquí, Hum.

-¡SENPAI~~~~!-

-¡No!-

-¡¡¡SENPAI!! -gritaba ahora Tobi amenazando con tirarse a abrazarle-

-¡No te acerques, Hum! -dijo pegándose a la cabecera de la cama- ¡Konan, sálvame! -Muy tarde, Tobi ya lo tenía apretujado entre sus brazos, como un peluche-

¡Ese hijo de... fábrica de dulces! ¡¿Cómo podía ponerle una mano encima a Deidara?! ¡A **SU **Deidara!

Tobi empezó a reír de forma escandalosa cuando sintió que alguien quería matarle con la mirada, o ya lo había hecho encerrándolo en una ilusión muy pequeña, donde experimento la mutilación de partes muy sensibles. Claro, salió de ella rápida, para apapuchar a su Senpai.

-Tobi... si no quieres que te haga volar en pedazos, suéltame- En realidad lo haría, claro, si no tuviera ahora 40° de temperatura y automaticamente se hubiera apoyado en el brazo de Tobi-

-Senpai ¡está muy caliente! -dijo-

-Ohh... Cállate, Tobi -No era su almohada preferida, pero Tobi era un poco más "fresco y esponjoso" que la cama satánica de Hidan.

¡Lo tenía todo planeado! -murmuraba un furioso Itachi mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la Bati-cueva... la guarida de los Akatsukis- Quieres guerra, guerra tendrás -justo en ese momento, choco con una pared al doblar- ... Pero será después de que me venden la nariz... -termino con la mano en la nariz, sangrando y avergonzado- ¡Pero de que gano yo, gano!

Mientras, en alguna peluquería, Konan se secaba en pelo.


	4. Curiosidad

-¿Cómo te rompiste la nariz? -cuestionó el hombre azul (que respiraba perfectamente) vendando con cuídado la zona- No debería caminar por ahí con lo ciego que estás.

-No estoy ciego -replicó, señalando la pared- veo perfectamente, Kisame. Sólo véndame que tengo que ir a donde Deidara.

-... Estoy aquí -dijo tomando su mano y corrigiendo su orientación- ¿A dónde Deidara? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

-Sé muy bien dónde estás -dijo abochornado, sentándose de nuevo en la silla de la sala- Y ¿por qué me llamas idiota?

-Te va a volar en pedazos, genio -dijo enseñando de forma burlona sus dientes- Ahora, quédate quieto, tengo que ponerte un antiinflamatorio. Te diste de lleno ¡já!

-Idiota...

______________________________________________________________________________

-Qué te quites, Tobi. Hum -decía en vano Deidara, que terco como una mula, no admitía que le agradaba de cierto modo ese abrazo.

Madara simplemente aflojó el abrazo para no hacerle daño, había quedado apoyado en el pecho de Deidara. Riendo por dentro debido a lo rápido y gracioso que sonaba su corazón.

-Senpai, no deberías mojarte en la lluvia -dijo de repente. Deidara sólo suspiro.

-¿Estabas ahí? el maldito de Kakusu me dejo fuera, según él porque "Ya son las seis de la tarde y no llegabas, no sabes lo que me ahorro en la luz de tú habitación"

"Bom" y "Bum" era lo que se escuchaba en su pecho. Poco a poco se fue relajando, ya qué podía hacer, Tobi era más alto y no tenía fuerza ni chakra para mandarlo a volar de una explosión.

-Tobi, llévame a mi habitación. Hay clavos en está cama -dijo con sarcasmo. Aunque no recibió respuesta- ¿Tobi?

Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien. Misiones, peleas, el kyuubi. Sí su querido Senpai también tenía un olor embriagante a mora. Además que sus latidos se calmaron dejando un leve golpeteo. Se sentía tan bien.

Deidara movió levemente el hombro de él, viendo que estaba dormido. Claro, se dio cuenta porque no brillaba nada desde el agujero de su máscara, haciéndole pensar que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus ojos quedaron en algo parecido a un puntito azul, lo que le faltaba, ¡lo agarró de almohada!

_Aunque... se ve, tan... tan, infantil y... Lindo _-pensó. Por un momento, rió. Otro más abrió los ojos de forma extraordinaria. Otro, se dio un golpe él mismo con la mano, totalmente sonrojado- ¿En qué carajo estoy pensado? Tobi... ¿Lindo?

Sentía el pecho de Tobi subir y bajar en sus piernas, respiraba tranquilamente, intento despertarlo, pero sintió un cosquilleo al tocar su cuello (cosa que paso debido a que cuando le iba a mover el hombro -nuevamente- se movió y toco su cuello) estaba tan tibio, nunca pensó en que su color de piel lo hacía ver como un champiñón con cara de caramelo. Y al pensar que caramelo, ¿por qué no ver el rostro de su auto-nombrado kouhai?

Sí, después de todo. Estaba dormido, no se daría cuenta.

______________________________________________________________________________

-Kakusu, maldito, hiciste que me decapitaran otra vez en la misión -dijo el albino entrando a la cueva.

-No te quejes, tenemos el dinero.

-¡El dinero, te lo quedas tú!

______________________________________________________________________________

-Termina de una vez y deja de ponerme tantas tonterías -decía Itachi al ver que Kisame ya lo estaba mimando tanto. ¡Le hizo tomar tachipirín! - _Deidara, será mejor que te prepares. No por nada me llamaban el modelo Uchiha._

-Pero, Ita-chan...

-Pero nada... Espera... ¡No me llames así! -se le subieron los colores al rostro- ya, me voy a donde el cabeza de arcilla.

-¡Ita-chan, está colorado!

______________________________________________________________________________

Deidara tragó saliva, levanto con su mano izquierda la cabeza de Tobi... mientras la derecha se deslizaba por debajo de la máscara.

_No debes.... _**Dijo el angelito en su hombro derecho.**

_Hazlo, hazlo.__** Dijo el demonio de la izquierda.**_

Callénse ya -mascullo introduciendo de forma suave su dedo índice, hasta que roso algo húmedo. Los labios -Creo que mejor... no -dijo sonrojado a punto de sacar el dedo. Nunca imagino que Tobi fuera de labios tan finos. ¡Además que babea dormido! claro, no mucho.

Cuando iba a sacarlo lentamente para no despertarlo. Sintió que sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

-Senpai, la curiosidad mató al gato...


	5. Habitación

-¡No es lo que crees! –excusó Deidara con vergüenza. Iba a quitar sus manos cuando la derecha fue tomada por la de Tobi, entrelazando sus dedos.- ¡Suéltame, hum!

-No quiero. –Sentenció el chico caramelo.- Sabes, no pensé que no pudieras controlar tu curiosidad… Muy, mal, Senpai… -dijo, con voz cambiante lo cual extrañó a Deidara.

-Qué no…

-¿Qué? –dijo divertido al ver que se cortó cuando dejó caer la mitad de su máscara, ocultando el sharingan para evitar problemas y se acercó a su rostro, quedando en una posición comprometedora. Tobi sujetando su peso con la mano derecha al costado se Deidara, las piernas flexionadas sobre las del rubio y manteniendo en su lugar su mano. Mientras Deidara trataba frenéticamente de sacarlo de ahí a empujones con la mano libre. A la vez, miraba el rostro de Madara, juraría haberlo visto en algún otro lado.

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo buscando zafarse.-Quítate.

-¿Cómo que qué? -cuestionó burlón ahora Madara.- Te muestro mi rostro, por supuesto. Hay que pagar recompensa.

-¿Eh?

-¡Se acabó! –Gritaba el albino.- ¡me largo a mi puta habitación!

-Espero hayas apagado las luces antes de irte, son caras. –Respondió Kakusu revisando si había monedas bajo los cojines de los muebles.

Hidan hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio mientras gritaba varias maldiciones entre la que destacaba destajarle el culo al avaro.

Camino molesto por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, le sacó la madre a la puerta de su compañero y entró sin disimulo a su cuarto. Lo único que se escuchó después fue la gran pregunta de Hidan:

-¡¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?!

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente, acomodando el vendaje de su nariz. Y escuchó, escuchó el grito del fanático religioso. Más unas plegarias a Yashin-sama. Y entendió lo que pasaba. Se deslizo por las paredes de la bati-cueva y siguió el rastro de sangre que la guadaña de Hidan había dejado. El muy sucio. Quedo de piedra cuando vio la escena por la que Hidan gritaba.

¡¿Qué hacía Tobi besando a Deidara?!


	6. Chapter 6

¡¿Qué hace Tobi BESANDO a Deidara?!

― ¡No es lo que crees, Hidan! ―se excusó el rubio mientras apartaba los labios de Tobi― juro que todo esto fue contra mi voluntad… Ughm ―de nuevo Tobi intentaba besarlo― ¡aléjate de mí!

― ¡¡Ustedes dos, salgan de mi habitación AHORA!! ―exclamó Hidan indignado. Madara no prestó la más mínima atención mientas intentaba someter a Deidara de nuevo.

― Qué te quites te digo… ―Deidara no podía hacer nada, ¡y peor aún, nadie hacía nada!

― _¿Qué demonios? _―pensó Itachi mientras un carmín adornaba sus mejillas, lo ocultó con el cuello de la capa. ―Hidan, al menos que queramos que Tobi deje traumado a Deidara será mejor que llamemos a Pein. ―dijo intentando sonar calmado.

―¡Pero si aún no salen de mi habitación, joder! ―rechistó Hidan, Itachi abrió más sus ojos para que se pudiera ver mejor su Sharingan. Hidan caminó a paso rápido a buscar al jefe travesti de la organización.

― ¡Tobi, que te apartes! ―no, no pediría ayuda. Aún tenía orgullo.

―Creo que no deseas eso en realidad Deidara. ―Dijo Madara. Itachi quería descuartizarlo. Pero, no podía evitar avergonzarse al ver la escena, la mayoría pensaba que él era el rey de las mujeres y temas de sexualidad.

― _Pero, no. Soy virgen. _―pensó. A ese paso Madara ganaría a Deidara, pero… ¡si parecía que lo estuviera obligando (lo estaba haciendo)!

― ¡Ayuda! ―al demonio el orgullo y la dignidad. ― ¡Tobi, ya para! ¡UGHM! ―se quejó, otra vez le besaba. Hasta que Hidan venía como niño traumado junto con Pein. Éste chasqueó los dedos llamando la atención, Madara volteó con el Sharingan activado. Una gota bajó por a cabeza de Pein.

―Nada que hacer, recuerden limpiar después. ―dijo yéndose.

― _¡COBARDE! _―pensó Itachi mientras lloraba por dentro.

_Y nadie podía detener a Tobi. _

_END_

_**Era mentira, no se preocupen que hasta que Sasori no muera esto no acaba XD. **_

Disculpas de la autora:

**LO SIENTO MUCHO, REALMENTE LO SIENTO (X1000) ****―****véase lágrimas en sus ojos****―**** este mes ha sido un asco. Y he estado enferma, por tanto no he podido continuar, espero no me linchen. **

**Otra cosa: Me he dado cuenta que estoy haciendo personajes muy OC, es sólo para darle el toque cómico, ver llorar a Itachi no es común… ****―****ejem****―****, pero agradezco todos sus comentarios, me animan mucho. **

**Intentaré actualizar más seguido. Y además arreglar este asunto de los guiones. Estéticamente creo que se ve mejor así, pero, no sé, digan ustedes. **

**Sweet Day! **


	7. ¡Por Jashin—sama!

— ¡Tobi! —Exclamó ya harto. — ¡Idiota, suéltame ya! —Sintió una mano enguantada bajo su camisa. El sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. — ¡Tobi!

— ¡Dejen de ensuciar la habitación de Jashin-sama! —Exclamó Hidan indignado, cerca de una crisis de nervios. Y no era el único, aunque Itachi mantenía su cabeza hundida en el cuello de su capa, algo sucedía en su cabecita azabache.

— ¡Pero, qué demonios le pasa a Madara! —Exclamó su mente vuelta un lío total. ¡Madara se había vuelto loco… y homosexual!

— ¡Ayuda! —En momentos como éste, Deidara tragaba su orgullo. Por muy difícil que fuera de digerir.

— ¡Por Jashin-sama!

— ¡Tobi!

— ¡Basta ya! —Exclamó una modelo de pelo morado, tan esbelta y con ojos que encantarían a cualquiera…, se valía fantasear. Era Konan llegando de la peluquería, nada más. — ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

— ¡Que me van a violar! —Respondió Deidara frustrado. — ¡Eso significa… Tobi!

— ¡Que están ensuciando el recinto de Jashin-sama! —Dijo Hidan desesperado.

—Que ésos dos son homosexuales. —Dijo Itachi, una vena saltó de la cabeza de Deidara.

— ¡Soy heterosexual!

—Y se nota… —Habló por primera vez Madara relamiéndose los labios. Itachi estuvo tentado a patearle, pero su orgullo estaba sobre todo lo demás.

—Tobi, violar a tu Sempai no es buena idea. —Sugirió Konan. Madara le ignoró, miró a Deidara, éste intentó zafarse. Pero, tenía los brazos soportados por las manos del moreno. ¡Era vergonzoso! Él era Deidara…, él era un artista…él era…

— ¡Katsu! —Él era explosivo. Nadie le ultrajaría sin pasar por su camino de arcilla. Una luz blanca envolvió la habitación para dejar ver el escenario que se había formado. Madara estaba en el suelo, con un gran trozo de arcilla en su cabeza y la máscara a medio poner. Konan estaba con curiosos remolinos en los ojos y tirada en el suelo. Itachi tenía un interesante peinado luego de la explosión, sus largas mechas que cubrían sus mejillas estaban totalmente levantadas. Sobre su nariz había un manchón negro.

Deidara que estaba en el lado contrario de Madara, sólo se levantó con gran molestia y varios trozos de arcilla adheridos a él. Parecía la mu…el hombre de barro.

— ¡Jódanse! —Gritó para salir del lugar, pisando el cuerpo sin cabeza de Hidan (la cual salió volando en la explosión, maldito Kakuzu al no usar hilos de calidad por ahorrar).

La boca del albino se abrió, casi tragándola sangre que dejó su cuello.

— ¡Por Jashin-sama, mi cuarto!


End file.
